Losing weight and achieving total-body fitness have become popular with the public at large. Towards this end, exercise machines are extensively used both in private homes and gymnasia. Most exercise machines are compatible for indoor use and provide maximum control of workout and feedback of the exerciser's speed, pulse, calories, time and related data. Generally, most people use aerobic exercise machines by setting their exercise targets within their maximum aerobic zone. This and similar modes of exercise often impose cyclic and random wear on critical components of the exercise machine. Specifically, because of the large variance in the mode of use, exercise machines in commercial gymnasia and health clubs are exposed to undue wear and stress which generally exceed the design and safety margins of the component parts. This results in unreliable adjustments and resistance and yields false workout feedback. Further, users encounter jerky, non-fluid and inconsistent resistance to their exertions which results in unsatisfactory exercise experience and, at times, renders the exercise machines dangerous.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve the design of exercise machines such that the life cycle of critical components could be extended to promote safe and effective use of the machines.